Carbon Copies and Little Princess
by Panina
Summary: It's Goten and Bra's turn as parents. This is dedicated to Son Zuro for the help with World's Strongest Brat's and Parenthood.
1. What's His Name?

Disclaimer: I do no owning of the DBZ.  
  
  
  
Author Note: This will be dedicated to Son Zuro as the summary says. Please REVIEW peoples! Also check out my stories Parenthood and World's Strongest Brat's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Bra's POV  
  
  
  
"How about Goten Jr.?" my mate/husband said smiling. This had been going on for the last three hours. Today I found out that Goten and I were having a bouncing baby boy. I don't get it how is it that I'm the youngest wife out of me and my friends, and I was the first to have kids. I'm only 21 for goodness sakes.  
  
  
  
I sigh and shake my head 'no'. He frowns at this. "Why not?" "Because I want him to have a original name." I reply annoyed. He just smiles that goofy trademark smile of his. I'll never understand him or his father. Goten and Goku. Goten, Goku. GotenGoku. Gotu. Gotou.  
  
  
  
"That's it!!" I shout. Goten goes flying five feet in the air. "What's it?" he says clinging to the chandelier. "The boy's name will be Gotou!" I smirk up at him. "Oh ok," he says getting down, "I like it!"  
  
  
  
****Later****  
  
  
  
"So your going to have a son!?!?" mom's voice screeches in my ear. "Yup, his name will be Gotou." I reply. I can just hear her smirking. "Keeping the Go thing going, huh? Well good luck." Good luck? Oh, no. What am I getting my self into.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? And REVIEW!! I can't decide between Bulma and Goku for the third POV so I want you to vote for who you want by reviewing. Peace out! 


	2. Birthing

Disclaimer: Goku: Panina is still getting beat up by Vegeta from the 2nd chapter of World's Strongest Brats. She still owns nothing.  
  
Author Note: Vegeta finally stopped beating me up. Thanks to Capra124, JSF, Son Zuro, Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, Spawn32818, and Gogeta for your reviews and help. Sense for the final vote totaled to have a close to equal number for Goku and Bulma, I'm doing both POV. Also, a few of you suggested Vegeta's POV I'll do it if I get more votes saying people want them. Also please go and review my stories Bottles to Blasts, World's Strongest Brats, and Parenthood. Also remember I update all the stories every weekend. If there is any confusion on any of the stories tell me and I'll try to fix that. Now on with the story!!!! Vegeta: About time onna you blabber too much!! Me: Well at least I don't sing Barney songs in my sleep!!!!! Vegeta: ::Embarrassed:: Don't lie on me!!!!!!! Goku: Vegeta you like Barney too!!! Vegeta and me: ::Sweat drop::  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goten's POV  
  
Ugh! I hate shopping. Bra forced me to go shopping with her for our future son's wardrobe. Suddenly something orange caught my eye. "Ohhhhhhh!!!!!! Bra look!!!" I point to what looks like a chibi version of Dad's gi. She giggles shaking her head. After we buy everything we began to drive home.  
  
Then my sugarplum lets out a shriek of pain. I pull the car over and look at her. I knew then what was happening. I was there when Videl had Pan. I then got out of the car, grabbed her and flew super saiyan mode to the hospital.  
  
Shortly after we arrive I called Dad and told him what was going on. Less then a half an hour later everyone was there. I went to check on my angel. Boy was that a big mistake. "You bastard!! Stay away from me!!!!!!" I left the room then, mistake #2. Vegeta started to chase me around yelling about his Princess was in pain.  
  
Three hours later the doctor told me I could go in. When I entered the room Bra open her eyes to smile at me. Wooo!! What a change!!!! I then walked over to the crib. Son Gotou. I then look in the crib to see a pair of blue eyes blink at me. Ohhhhh Kami!!!!! He looks like a blue-eyed Dad!!!!! What a little copy. A carbon copy.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well did you like Gotou's birth? Review, kay! 


End file.
